Schmetterlinge
by LoveJess
Summary: Rory trifft im College jemanden, von dem sie dachte, sie sähe ihn nie wieder!


Schmetterling  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Categorie: R/Trory  
  
Disclaimer: Mir gehört keiner der Charaktere, sie gehören den Autoren von GG und TheWB  
  
Rory trifft um College jemanden, von dem sie dachte, sie sähe ihn nie wieder!  
  
"Du bist Rory, oder?"  
  
"Ja das bin ich und du bist?"Sie drehte sich um, um sich den Jungen hinter sich anzusehen.  
  
"Shay, Shay Harris. Wir haben zwei Kurse zusammen. Literatur bei Professor Howard und Journalismus bei Professor Haworth."Shay war ungefähr 1,80 m groß, braune Haare und grüne Augen, ein wirklich gutaussehender Typ.  
  
"Es ist schön, dich kennenzulernen, Shay. Was ist dein Hauptfach, Journalismus?"  
  
„Ja mit dem Nebenfach Business, mein Mitbewohner und ich denken darüber nach zusammen ins Geschäft einzusteigen, vielleicht so eine Art Magazin herzustellen."  
  
„Wow, jung und erfolgreich. Also wer ist dein Mitbewohner?"  
  
"Sein Name ist Tristan, er kommt aus einer reichen Familie in Hartford. Aber ist kein Snob, er ist wirklich ganz OK."  
  
Rory schaute ihn verduzt an.  
  
„Tristan, Tristan DuGrey?"Rory spürte, wie ihr Gesicht langsam rot wurde.  
  
„Ja, kennst du ihn?"  
  
„Ja, wir sind mal zusammen zur Schule gegangen. Shay, es war wirklich nett, mit dir zu reden und ich hoffe, wir sehen uns bald wieder, aber ich muss jetzt gehen."  
  
Ohne auf seine Antwort zu warten, ging sie schnell in Richtung ihres Zimmers. Sie musste Paris umbringen!  
  
Im Zimmer von Rory und Paris  
  
"Paris, wo zur Hölle bist du?" Schrie Rory ärgerlich, als sie in ihr Zimmer ging. Ihre Literaturstunde war gerade zu Ende, als sie Shay, der Tristan's Mitbewohner ist, traf. Rory rannte durchs ganze Zimmer. „Paris, du kommst besser her. Ich weiß, dass du da bist. Ich bin nicht dumm."  
  
„Du brauchst hier nicht so herumzuschreien, ich habe dich schon beim ersten Mal gehört. Also, was willst du?"  
  
Wütend fing Rory an zu stottern. „Wie, wie, ..... konntest ...."  
  
„Kannst du dich bitte beeilen, ich habe nicht den ganzen Tag Zeit. In einer Stunde habe ich einen Kurs. Denkst du, dass du bis dahin fertig bist?"  
  
"Wie konntest du nur? Ich weiß genau, dass du wusstest, dass Tristan hier in Yale ist! Wie konntest du mir dass nicht erzählen. Hast du gedacht, du könntest es ewig vor mir verheimlichen? Paris ich rede mit dir!"  
  
„Also, wenn du eine Minute deinen Mund halten würdest, dann könnte ich dir alles erklären. Ja ich wusste, dass Tristan hier ist. Ich wusste aber auch, dass du zickig werden würdest, wenn du es wissen würdest. Ich glaube nicht, dass es dich interessiert hätte, denn wenn du es herausgefunden hättest, wüsstest du auch, dass er vergeben ist. Es ist ein Mädchen, das er getroffen hat, als er in der Militärschule war. Sie waren zwei Jahre nur befreundet, bis er sich entschieden hat. Ich denke, dass er endgülitg über dich hinweg ist."  
  
„Also, ich bin glücklich, dass er vergeben ist, aber trotzdem hättest du mir erzählen sollen, dass er hier ist. Außerdem, ich bin nicht zickig, ich bin nur wütend, dass du mich angelogen hast. Du sagtest, dass du schon seit Jahren nichts mehr von Tristan gehört hast. Was meinst du damit, dass er endgültig über mich hinweg ist?"  
  
"Er war die ganze Zeit, die er in Chilton war, in dich verliebt, denk darüber nach Rory. Ich weiß, dass du, wenn du nur eine Minute darüber nachdenkst feststellen wirst, dass ich Recht habe. Tristan reizte dich die ganze Zeit, da er dich mochte. Warum denkst du, dass er Dean hasste, er versuchte andauernd ihn dazu zu reizen, nicht?"  
  
„Ja, ich denke, du hast recht, aber Paris, er mochte mich kein bisschen, ich bin nicht sein Typ."  
  
"Sein Typ oder nicht, er tat es. Denk zurück Rory, es gab einen Grund, warum wir nicht miteinander klarkamen als du das erste Mal in Chilton aufgetaucht bist; das war er. Wir sind alle älter geworden und ich denke nicht, dass es schlimm für dich ist, wenn er hier ist. Aber jetzt, da du es weißt, können wir mal zusammen eine Kaffee trinken gehen."  
  
"Ich weiß nicht, Paris, denkst du wirklich, dass das eine gute Idee ist. Wie du gesagt hast, er ist endgültig über mich hinweg. Und es wäre sicher nicht toll für uns beide, wenn wir uns wieder sehen würden. Ich will nicht daran schuld sein, wenn seine Gefühle für mich zurückkommen."  
  
„Hilfe!!!! Rory du denkst zuviel. Es wird toll werden. Und außerdem, es war seine Idee, er möchte sich dafür entschuldigen, dass er immer so ein Arschloch war!"  
  
Paris' Argumente hatten Rory überzeugt.  
  
„OK, mach ein Treffen mit ihm aus."Bittend sah sie Paris an.  
  
„Aber klar, immer doch. Wann?"  
  
Nach einem kurzen Blick auf ihre Uhr verschwand Paris, ohne auf eine Antwort von Rory zu warten.  
  
Auf dem Collegeflur  
  
„Hi Tristan!"  
  
Überrascht drehte sich Tristan um. Er konnte gar nicht glauben, dass er Paris hier vor sich stehen hatte.  
  
„Hi, was machst den du hier? Ich habe gar nicht gewusst, dass du auch nach Yale gehst! Ich dachte immer du willst nach Harvard!"  
  
„Ach, Harvard war dann doch nicht so mein Ding. Außerdem ging auch Rory nach Yale und ich dachte, dann kann es gar nicht so schlecht sein."  
  
Jetzt war er endgültig total geschockt.  
  
„Ich hab mal zwei Fragen an dich. Erstens: Rory ist hier! Zweitens: Du verstehst dich mit ihr?"  
  
„Ja, ich habe mich zwar erst kurz vor unserem High-School-Abschluss mit ihr vertragen, aber jetzt wohnen wir sogar zusammen."  
  
„Wie bitte? Was macht sie so, wie geht es ihr? Hat sie einen festen Freund?"  
  
„Sie studiert und es geht ihr gut! Einen festen Freund hat sie zwar nicht, aber sie geht hin und wieder mit einem netten Kerl aus."  
  
„Aha"  
  
„Und jetzt hat sie erfahren, dass du auch nach Yale gehst und hat sich gedacht, dass wir drei uns mal treffen könnten. Auf einen Kaffee oder so!"  
  
„OK, können wir gern mal machen. Wie wäre es mit morgen Nachmittag?"  
  
„Das passt. Dann morgen in dem Café auf dem Campus!"  
  
Mit diesen Worten verließ Paris grinsend den Gang in Richtung Wohnheim.  
  
Zurück im Zimmer  
  
„Hey Rory, morgen Nachmittag in dem Café auf dem Campus."  
  
„Er wollte sich also wirklich mit mir treffen und du hast mich nicht nur verarscht? Super!"Lachend ging sie durch's Zimmer.  
  
„Wieso freust du dich eigentlich so?"  
  
„Ach einfach nur so."Immer noch lachend ging Rory ins Bad.  
  
Am nächsten Tag im Café  
  
Als Tristan endlich auftauchte, er hatte die Beiden 20 Minuten warten lassen, fiel Rory ihm sofort um den Hals.  
  
„Womit habe ich das verdient?"Verdutzt sah Tristan sie an.  
  
„Ich finde es einfach toll, dass du dich für deine Art in Chilton bei mir entschuldigen willst."  
  
„Ich will was? Wer hat das gesagt?"  
  
„Paris hat es mir erzählt. Du willst dich also gar nicht bei mir entschuldigen?"  
  
„Doch dass möchte ich schon, aber ich habe das Paris gegenüber mit keinem Wort erwähnt. Ich finde es echt schön, dass du dich mit mir treffen wolltest."  
  
„Du wolltest dich doch mit mir treffen."  
  
„Nein, ... ja. Paris sagte, es war deine Idee, dass wir uns treffen."  
  
Beide sahen Paris böse an.  
  
„Was sollte das?"Rory war etwas sauer auf Paris.  
  
Doch schon im nächsten Moment fand sie es so lustig, dass sie einfach zu lachen begann. Und die Beiden anderen stimmten bald mit ein.  
  
Zwei Kaffee später verabschiedete sich Paris. Die beiden Zurückgebliebenen Tristan und Rory redeten noch lange über die vergangenen Jahre. Am Ende verabredeten sie sich für den nächsten Tag.  
  
Wochen später waren Rory und Tristan schon die besten Freunde.  
  
Eines Morgens im Sommer bekam Rory einen Brief von ihrer Mutter. Es war etwas Außergewöhnliches für Lorelei, normalerweise telefonierten die Beiden oder schrieben sich E-Mails. Sie schickte ein Foto von sich und Luke am 4. Juli.  
  
Nachdem sie das Foto auf ihren Schreibtisch gestellt hatte, drehte sie sich wieder in Richtung Tür. Das erste, das sie sah, war ein muskulöser Körper direkt vor ihr, sie sah in die tiefblauen Augen von Tristan. Er hatte zwei Tassen Kaffee in der Hand.  
  
„Bitte?"Rory sah ihn bittend an.  
  
Tristan nahm einen großen Schluck Kaffee.  
  
„Mary, du musst mich nicht fragen, ich bin doch schon dein Eigentum."  
  
„Haha, echt witzig. Ich meinte den Kaffee."  
  
„Und was würdest du alles für deinen Kaffee tun?"  
  
Rory stellte sich auf die Zehenspitzen und gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange, nur einige Millimeter von seinem Mund entfernt.  
  
Sie trat schnell einige Schritte zurück und versuchte ihre Gefühle für Tristan zu verbergen.  
  
„Er gehört dir."  
  
Sie wollten gerade das Zimmer verlassen, als Paris zur Tür rein kam.  
  
„Ihr zwei könntet langsam echt ein Paar werden. Ihr hängt sowieso andauernd zusammen."  
  
„Paris, du weißt ganz genau, dass wir nur Freunde sind."  
  
°Leider°  
  
Stars-Hollow  
  
Es waren Sommerferien und Tristan und Rory waren jetzt schon 3 Wochen wieder zu Hause bei ihren Familien. Jeden Tag trafen sich die Beiden.  
  
An so einem Tag  
  
Lorelei war schon bei Luke. Rory wollte sich dort mit ihr treffen.  
  
„Kann ich bitte einen Kaffee haben?"Fragte Lorelei jetzt schon zum wiederholten Mal.  
  
„Nein, kannst du nicht."  
  
Einen Augenblick später betrat Rory zusammen mit Tristan das Dinner.  
  
„Kann ich einen haben?"  
  
„Nein du auch nicht, aber Tristan."  
  
„Das ist nicht fair."  
  
„Das Leben ist nicht fair."Entgegnete Luke und ging mit Lorelei zum Tresen.  
  
Rory hatte eine geniale Idee, wie sie trotzdem an einen Kaffee kommen konnte.  
  
Sie ging um den Tisch herum und setzte sich auf Tristans Schoß. Er ignorierte sie, doch als sie anfing im die Wange entlang zustreicheln sah er sie an. Sie fuhr ihm mit ihren Fingern durch die Haare, begann dann zärtlich sein Schlüsselbein zu küssen. Langsam arbeitete sie sich weiter hoch.  
  
Luke und Lorelei beobachteten die Beiden genau.  
  
°Oh mein Gott. DuGrey, du musst weiteratmen. Es ist nur Rory die deinen Hals küsst. Genau davon träumst du schon die letzen Wochen.°  
  
Rory die gerade beginnen wollte, zur anderen Seite seines Halses zu wandern, stoppte als sie merkte, dass Tristan anfing ihren Hals zu küssen. Rory legte ihre Hand in seinen Nacken. Er schlang seinen Arm um ihre Taille und zog sie näher an sich heran.  
  
°Vergiss den Kaffee! Ich warte auf das, seit ich meiner Mom vor einem Monat erzählt habe, dass ich mich in Tristan verliebt habe.°  
  
Tristan nahm Abstand von ihrem Hals und hob ihr Kinn, mit seinem Zeigefinger an um ihr in die Augen zu sehen.  
  
Jetzt sah ihnen das komplette Dinner zu. Rory und Tristan lehnten sich enger aneinander, als die Tür aufging. Herein kam Dean. Sie bemerkten ihn, Tristan gab Rory noch einen Kuss in die Nähe ihres Mundes uns sie rutschte zurück in ihren Stuhl. Er schob ihr den Kaffee zu. Sie begannen zu reden um im Dinner herrschte bald wieder der Normalzustand.  
  
Am nächsten Tag im Independence Inn  
  
Rory stand gerade vor der Rezeption uns suchte etwas auf dem Tresen, als Tristan sich hinter sie stellte. Er zog ihr ihren Rollkragen herunter und offenbarte dabei einige Knutschflecken. Er schnappte nach Luft.  
  
„Mary, da sind lauter Knutschflecken an deinem Hals."  
  
„Ach was, wären mir ohne deine Hilfe gar nicht aufgefallen."  
  
Rory zog ebenfalls seinen Kragen, der höher saß als sonst, herunter und zum Vorschein kamen ... Knutschflecken.  
  
„Oh Tristan, was ist denn mit dir passiert?"  
  
„Ich wurde gestern von einer kaffeesüchtigen Teufelin angegriffen."  
  
„Armes Baby."  
  
„Ich habe gehofft sie würde die zweite Seite meines Halses heute vollenden, sodass ich wenigstens symmetrisch bin."  
  
„Ich glaube das können wir arrangieren."  
  
Sie spielte das Spiel mit.  
  
„Wie bitte?"  
  
Tristan sah Rory geschockt an. Normalerweise wurde sie rot und sagte ihm, dass er die Klappe halten solle.  
  
„Du weißt, das ich tatsächlich plane die andere Seite deines Halses heute zu vollenden."  
  
„Hast du später Zeit?"  
  
„Treffen wir uns bei mir zu Hause?"  
  
„Das", er küsste sie ihr Ohr, „ist ein Vorgeschmack auf später.  
  
Im Haus der Gilmores  
  
„Meine Mary, wo bist du?"  
  
Er kam zu ihr und umarmte sie von hinten.  
  
„Deine Mary?"  
  
„Ja, meine Mary."  
  
„Wann wurde ich deine Mary?"fragte sie ihn und sah ihm dabei in die Augen.  
  
„Du wurdest meine Mary, als ich dich das erste Mal in Yale wieder sah."  
  
Nachts in der DuGrey-Villa  
  
°Jetzt geht das schon wieder los.°  
  
„Das ist es, ich will die Scheidung, aber für das Kind zahle ich nicht!"  
  
„Ich auch nicht."  
  
Eine Träne ran Tristans Kinn herunter, als er die Autoschlüssel von seinem Tisch nahm.  
  
30 Minuten später im Haus der Gilmores  
  
Lorelei und Rory sahen sich gerade „Willy Wonka"an, als sie hörten, wie die Tür geöffnet wurde. Rory ging in den Flur um zu sehen, wer es war, und was sie sah, brach ihr das Herz. Tristan stand vor ihr, nur in seiner blauen Pyjamahose und weinte wie ein kleines Kind.  
  
„Hey Baby."  
  
Sei hielt in ihren Armen und als ihr ihre Mutter sagte, dass sie jetzt ins Bett geht, zog Rory Tristan langsam zur Couch. Sie setzte sich mit ihm in den Armen hin. Als sie hörte, dass er ruhig atmete, legte sie ihn hin. Sie legte sich zu ihm und gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Stirn. Er legte seine Arme um sie und sie legte ihren Kopf auf seine Brust.  
  
am nächsten Morgen  
  
Lorelei ging leise die Treppe hinunter. Sie sah ins Wohnzimmer und das, was sie sah brachte sie zum lächeln. Rory und Tristan lagen nun beide auf der Seite und konnten sich ansehen. Die eigene Stirn auf der des Anderen, ihre Arme und Beine ineinander verknotet.  
  
°Oh, wie süß! Ich wünschte, die Beiden würden miteinander ausgehen. Noch dieses Monat wäre ganz gut, so könnte ich meine Wette gegen Luke gewinnen. Was würde ich den mit 50 $ machen? Einkaufen!°  
  
30 Minuten später wachte Tristan auf, als er seine Augen öffnete, realisierte er, dass seine Stirn die der immer noch schlafenden Rory berührte. Und das ihre Füße ineinander verschlungen waren und das seine Arme um ihre Taille lagen und sie fest an sich drückte.  
  
Als er ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn gab, dachte er: °Ich könnte immer so aufwachen!°  
  
Rory wachte auf, als sie seine Lippen auf ihrer Stirn spürte. Sie öffnete langsam und sah ihm in seine tiefblauen Augen und mit heiserer Stimmer sagte er:  
  
„Morgen, meine Schönheit."  
  
„Morgen", flüsterte sie zurück, „wir müssen aufstehen."  
  
„Nein"  
  
Er zog sie näher an sich heran.  
  
„Wir kommen zu spät zu unserem Flug."  
  
„Wenn wir unbedingt müssen."  
  
Er gab ihr einen kleinen Kuss und stand dann auf.  
  
„Ich werde schnell duschen und dann müssen wir noch schnell zu mir meine Koffer holen."  
  
„OK"  
  
Nachdem er nach oben gegangen war ging Rory sich schnell umziehen und um ihre Koffer zu holen. Danach ging sie zu ihrer Mom in die Küche.  
  
„Morgen, hast du gut geschlafen?"  
  
„Du hast keine Ahnung wie gut." „Ich hab euch heute Morgen gesehen und es definitiv einer der süßesten Momente die ich je gesehen habe."  
  
Eine Stunde später kamen die Beiden im Porsche von Tristans Vater in der Villa der DuGreys an. Tristan ging schnell ins Nebenzimmer um seine Koffer zu holen und um sich umzuziehen. Rory legte sich auf sein Bett, entschied sich schließlich dafür, dass sie Musik hören wolle. Also ging sie zu seinem Schrank und suchte nach einer CD. Als sie eine fand, kam sie nicht dran. Tristan sah ihr ein paar Minuten zu, bis er zu ihr ging und sich hinter sie stellte. Er holte die CD aus dem Regal und legte sie ein.  
  
Rory drehte sich um, um Tristan in die Augen zusehen. Tristan hob ihr Kinn mit seinem Zeigefinger an. Schloss seine Augen, lehnte sich runter und berührte ihre Lippen leicht mit seinen. Zog sich aber schnell wieder zurück, weil er Angst hatte, einen Fehler zu machen. Er hatte aber keine Chance, denn Rory zog ihn zu sich und fing an ihn zu küssen. Tristan kapierte schnell, er bewegte langsam seine Lippen gegen ihre und legte seine Hand auf ihren Rücken. Er vertiefte den Kuss, als er mit seiner Zunge ihre Oberlippe entlangfuhr; Rory öffnete ihren Mund und ließ seine Zunge in ihn. Tristans andere Hand fuhr durch ihre Haare.  
  
„Master Tristan, sie werden ihren Flug verpassen, wenn sie sich nicht beeilen."  
  
Tristan löste sich von Rory und lächelte sie an. Rory hatte ihn noch nie so lächeln sehen wie jetzt und sie war glücklich, dass sie der Grund dafür war.  
  
Mit seiner heiseren Stimme sagte er:  
  
„Rory?"  
  
„Ja?"  
  
„Sei meine Freundin."  
  
Rory sah ihn an und küsste ihn, somit wusste er die Antwort.  
  
Ende 


End file.
